metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid: Legacy
Before I begin... This game should be released for the Wii U. On the TV screen, it will be a 3d sidescroller like Other M. On the controller screeen, it is first person, like Prime. this will allow the player to see everything in the enviornment, and will also allow a realistic experience. This will also allow 1st person movement. The Beginning Some time after the events of Fusion, Samus' career has cooled off a little bit. No more X infected doppelgangers... no more life sucking jellyfish... just a relaxing time. One day, she is cruising in her ship. She is remembering lost comrades such as Rundas and even rivals such as Noxus. But sudenly, she picks up a telepathic message... "Do you remember me?" "Well, you can't be Anthony Higgs," thought Samus. The voice, rather insulted, sends Samus some Co-ordinates. "After this, you won't." Part 1: Gold Hole Samus sets off in the direction of the coordinates, but soon encounters a large Golden ring. There is a terminal with many GF troopers hanging out. The one on watch lets Samus know where she is going. "Ah, you must be Samus! I've heard alot about you!" Samus is not amused. "Anyway, this ring here is what we call a gold hole. Through it, there is a star system known as the G.H.O.S.A.M. reigon. This place has had many Pirate hit and runs, mainly for the technology and materials there. But you've delt with Pirates. You'll handle 'em." Samus tips the operator and sets through the portal. Part 2: The Mire and The Ambush After traveling through the hole at 200% light speed, Samus gets out of the ring. The first thing she sees is a large station that resembles the celestial archives from MPH. It is called "The Mire" according to scans, and it is a home away from home for Bounty Hunters. Samus decides to land. Samus walks in and sees many hunters from last adventures, including Sylux, who has been tracking her since the end of Corruption. Samus shudders and turns away. She walks over to the counter and sees a Bar tender gambling with other hunters. One of the hunters is becoming increasingly angry. He declares the tender a cheater, but the others scoff at this. The hunter Stands up, looks around, and the spikes on his armor glow. He looks up, and suddenly, everyone falls to the ground unwillingly and cannot move. This Hunter, whos name is Gust, possesses gravity maninupulation powers similar to Nightmare. He takes back his cash and leaves. Samus, Fearing his power, Decides to persue him. Along the way, she is ambushed by pirate vessels. (the player will get to activly engage them.) She destrys them and keeps chase. Part 3: G.H.O.S.A.M. After persuing Gust for a while, Samus comes to the Star System the GF marine was mentioning: The G.H.O.S.A.M reigon. The place has 4 main planets: Googleax, Haunteverous, Otar, and Slatus. Samus first lands on Googleax, as it is the capital is a large palnet. She lands and it is an entirly mechanical area like sanctuary with people. The googleaxians aware samus of the raids of Space Pirates, who want a specific chemical. It is called quantonium, and it is G.H.O.S.A.M.'s main export. However, due to its explosive properties and (when mixed with other things) an incredibly strong alloy, it fetches a hefty price. The pirates, down on number and cash, simply decide to steal it. However, when she lands at Googleax, the people run and scream. Samus declares peaceful intentions, and the people slowly gather. They explain that 2 beings who looked almost identical to her have recently been attacking the reigon. Samus vows to capture them and bring them to justice.